Like A Soldier
by Velocity Challenged Terrapin
Summary: A group of soldiers are chosen by a scientist to be used in recreating the super serum. One of these soldiers is Naomi Gale, a strong-willed and competitive woman. Though her first thoughts of her future didn't involve the military or scientific tests on humans, she ends up in this mess and becomes a 'periodic' agent for a certain law enforcement agency called SHIELD.
1. Chapter 1

I sat up, quickly dressing and taking my place among the others. The drill sergeant stood in front of us, assessing our form. "Proceed!" he ordered. We all turned and started our morning training. I ran, pushing myself harder and harder. I squinted at the sun as it rose over the horizon. Sweat dripped from my brow and just about every other place on my body. Once I crossed the white chalk line, bringing my laps to an end, I stood before Sergeant Hills. "Dismissed." he nodded to everyone who had finished thus far.

I made my way to the mess hall, grabbing a plate of the mundane military food and scarfing it down. I was halfway through my orange juice when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a man with two military escorts. "Private Gale? My name is Dr. Maxwell Kram. I am a molecular physicist who is working with SHIELD."

"What's a SHIELD employee doing here?" I mumbled, downing the rest of my juice.

"I am looking for subjects for my hypotheses and tests." he explained. I looked back skeptically.

"Listen, Doc, I'm sure whatever kind of experiments you're doing are revolutionary and all, but I don't take kindly to being asked to be a lab rat." I held my hands up. Dr. Kram feigned a smile, chuckling.

"Revolutionary, yes. You wouldn't be a lab rat, however. I'm very close to having a breakthrough and all I need is a few human subjects to run some tests on." he paused, seeing as I was unconvinced. "This could help stop the wars. The battles. This small test could save the world."

I furrowed my brow, looking down. Then, I stood up and held out my hand. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

Kram had chosen a few other soldiers to test on. All of which were ranked highly. Boneheads, the lot of them. During the ride to the testing facility, I asked them about their lives before being shipped off to military training. All of them played sports in their hometowns and barely scrapped their way out of high school. Who am I to judge them? I wasted three years of my life at college, studying to be a wildlife manager. Jesus, kids and their dreams am I right?

We were assigned separate 'housing cubicles', as Kram called them, to reside in when we weren't being poked and prodded. Given the choice, I'd have called them cells. I suppose I shouldn't complain, though. It's better than bunking with a bunch of sweaty, loud, testosterone filled idiots.

Our first week of tests, the Dr. had us run on treadmills to see how long we could go for. He had a bunch of nurses hook up wires to us and he wrote down those results as well. The second day of the third week wasn't any easier. He placed weights on a rope to see how much we could lift, then he gave us the most awe inspiring piece of bullshit I've ever heard in my entire life.

"You aren't trying your best! You aren't pushing your limits. Push yourselves harder! Make everything you do better, faster, stronger!" he hollered, standing from his comfy office chair. His coffee cooling off to the side. I breathed heavily, my muscles screaming for rest. That lazy bastard doesn't know the lengths we've gone to in our training, the idiot. I pulled against the rope, finally lifting the weights.

"Another." I mumbled. The scientists placed more weights onto my rope. I pulled on it, throwing all my strength into my arms and legs. "Another!" I growled, letting the weights fall. Once more, the scientists added the lead disks to my rope. I pulled with all I had in me. 'You want my best, Doc? You're gonna get it' I thought savagely. The weights lifted above the ground, then slowly lowered. "ANOTHER!" I screamed, pacing around while they continued to add more. I glared up at Kram. He was smirking down at me, clearly pleased that he'd 'motivated' me. Good, I hope he's watching.

Once the rope was loaded, I gripped it firmly and began walking forward. I pulled harder and harder, sending my strength out into my limbs. I breathed large breaths in and out. Finally, the weights were at the one foot mark above the ground, but I didn't stop there. I kept going. I pushed myself harder and harder, then I turned my head to see if the scientists were anywhere near the weights. Luckily, they had all stepped back in their amazement. I quickly let the rope go, allowing the weights to crash into the ground, leaving a crack in the cement. "Woops, butter fingers. You know how it is when you push yourself too hard, right Doc?" I looked up at him, smiling mischievously.

"It's fine, floors can be fixed." he chuckled, putting the results down on his paper. Damned scientist.

* * *

The tests had gone on for a couple years and the Doc thinks he's finally gotten what he's looking for. All that's left of the original eight are private Mullins and I. Everyone else broke and left. Back to the army, I bet. The army is definitely easier in the physical department. Mullins and I were both sitting on medical tables, waiting for Kram to get back to the room.

"You think this stupid serum is really going to save the world?" Mullins mumbled. I turned my head to him.

"I don't think anything could save the world, it's damn near destroying itself without the bombs and mining. They say we won't last to 2012, you know. No, it won't be able to save the world. It might just be enough to stop the wars, though. If it doesn't melt our brains, of course. If it's a success, hell, I'll take every damn person here out for a drink." I smiled as Mullins laughed at the thought. He's a good kid, a bit jittery at times, but still good.

Kram entered, closing the door behind him. "Mullins, arm please." he ordered, holding out his hand. Mullins offered his arm, grimacing as Doc pulled out a syringe with blue fluid in it. When Kram injected it into Mullins' arm, the poor guy sat ridged. Then, his veins became more prominent and blue and red branched up his arm. He started screaming wildly and thrashing around. Kram quickly pulled out another syringe and injected a clear solution into Mullins' leg. Gradually, his movements ceased and he lay still.

"Shit, Doc, what'd you do?" I asked, leaning over him. Kram made notes, mumbling to himself, then looked up to me.

"The same thing happened to the mice with the last serum, but not this one... Maybe we could get..." he trailed off, making more notes. I placed my fingers on Mullins' wrist, finding a heart beat after a few seconds.

"Did you mix them up or give the wrong dosage?" I grumbled, annoyed that he wasn't worried about his test subject.

"No, no of course not! I will return momentarily. Stay put." and with that, Kram left. I tried reviving Mullins, but he seemed to be in a very deep sleep or pain induced coma. I lay back down on the medical table and closed my eyes, drifting to sleep. When I opened them again, Kram was back and Mullins was conscious.

"Ah, you're awake. You've been asleep for quite a while." Kram acknowledged my awakening. "About 12 hours, I believe." he added, turning back to an assortment of concoctions.

"What are those for?" I asked. 'Or, more importantly, _who_ are those for?'

Kram motioned for me to follow him. "I've made a breakthrough. Mullins isn't in shape, however, to run the tests so you will stand in his place." he explained as he lead me to a separate room. In the room, many scientists stood by at panels and levers.

"What, are you guys sending me to the moon or something?" I chuckled, seeing the metal capsule that was attached to the wall.

"Get in." Kram nodded to the capsule, taking his place among the scientists. A few nurses hooked needles into me and placed wires on my arms and chest, which was extremely uncomfortable even though they were women as well. They closed the door to the capsule and stood back. The noise was muffled and all I could hear was the revving up of the machine. In an instant, pain wracked through my body and a bright light blinded my vision.

I screamed in agony at the feeling of my muscles being worked to their limit and then twice as far. Then, just as suddenly as it had come, it had stopped. The door opened and everyone stood around me. I tore the wires and tubes away from me and stepped out. Kram exclaimed in what I can only assume is his native language. I looked down at my hands and arms. The muscle definition had increased a bit, but other than that, I saw no differences.

"Stop staring, you look like a bunch of idiots." I grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop staring, you look like a bunch of idiots." I grumbled.

Kram looked at me, his eyes glowing excitedly. "Get the director on the phone." he ordered one of the nurses. A couple of the guards escorted me back to my cubicle. I sat down and awaited further instruction. Hours passed. When the door opened again, Kram was accompanied by a black man.

"I'm Director Fury of SHIELD. Dr. Kram here says that you'd be worth the trip down." the man stepped forward.

"I wouldn't know. Haven't really taken this thing for a test run, but I'm pretty sure I could have beaten any of your agents at a foot race yesterday." I shrugged. Fury chuckled, smiling at Kram.

"I like her. That confidence is good, but if you're coming to work in the field it could cause trouble with other agents." Fury motioned for me to walk with him.

"Don't mistake my confidence for arrogance. I know when to shut up." I grumbled. Fury raised an eyebrow. "Usually." I added.

* * *

Fury took me to a SHIELD base where they ran extensive trials to test my new strength, speed, endurance, and brain capacity. Thankfully, the latter was still as high, if not higher, as it was before. My physical strengths developed greatly. I could turn a car over if I tried a little. I could run twelve miles per hour on my off days. Fury had the trainers push me harder. That's all I hear now, 'Push yourself harder.' 'Give it your all.' 'You're not doing your best.'.

After a couple of months of doing small jobs, Fury told me I'd be going into chryo. Honestly, what the hell would they want me in chryosleep for? I'd be extremely bored while in a frozen sleep. Idiots. A couple of agents escorted me to the small cell. "See you in twenty, Director." I saluted. I lay back and closed my eyes. They turned on the machine and I felt the cold seep into my bones. Goodbye 60s, hello Ice age.


	3. Chapter 3

_Darkness... Cold... So cold..._ Wait... Feeling was seeping into my limbs and warmth was creeping up my legs. Slowly, the darkness ebbed out of my vision and I could see people walking around me. 'Lab coats' I thought in annoyance. It was always lab coats. This was the third time I'd been thawed. I guess they don't want the good meat to spoil or something. As my body became what I assumed to be room temperate, the Labbies swiftly began checking my vitals. My joints suddenly felt like they had no friction and I began to fall to the ground. Several people rushed to catch me and set me on a table.

"Damn, I thought that by now I'd be used to this." I sighed in exasperation. Someone started shining a light in my eyes and I felt the familiar tingle of a needle in my arm. "Careful, it's been a while since I've been around pricks! Speaking of which... Where's Fury?" I chuckled, sitting up.

"Ma'am, please don't rush yourself! You've been in Chryo for a long time!" a man tried to keep me from getting up.

"Young man, I've fought during the Cold War. I'm pretty sure I can handle standing with oily joints." I scolded, pushing him away gently and swinging my legs off of the table. I stood unsteadily, leaning on the table for support.

"Enjoying the twenty-first century?" a familiar voice asked. I looked over my shoulder to see the very bastard who got me into this.

"Well, well! I assumed you were dead, considering everything you get into." I remarked, pointing at his eyepatch. He rolled his good eye and walked over to me.

"Yeah, yeah. Lately I'm not the only one getting into trouble. The entire world was attacked by gods and aliens while you were away." he explains.

"You're shitting me." I chuckled in disbelief.

"Nope. Walk with me, there's a lot to catch up on." he motioned for me to follow him into the hallway.

* * *

"Hell, Fury, if you'd thawed me a while ago I could have lent you a hand with all this stuff." I sighed, turning the information over in my mind. A lot sure does happen when your away. Like when you are at school all year except one day and on the day you're absent, two people get in a fight and someone bites a teacher.

"Well, I didn't think we needed you yet." Fury set his hands on his desk. It's been lord knows how long and this guy still has the same swivel chair.

"Yet? From what I hear, these Avengers of yours can handle everything you've thrown at me tenfold." I raised an eyebrow. Fury offered a smile.

"Exactly. You were our go-to agent when the going got too tough. Now, we've got an entire team of heroes to take the bad guys down. Key word team." he stood from his chair and walked over to the window, looking out over the city. "We're dismissing you from chaos control."

"You're pulling my leg right now. You're gonna give me the pink slip _now_!?" I chuckled dryly. "I've been in that refrigerator for 52 years of my goddamn life, only getting glimpses of this world in battle and ruin because you all done fucked up again and can't clean up your mess! My friends and family are all dead or dying. I never got to see my big brother get married. Or have children. I didn't get to comfort my father when he was on his deathbed." I raised my voice, slamming my fist on the table. Fury remained silent, turning around and motioning for me to join him at the window.

"You see this?" he asked, gazing at the vast concrete jungle. "This isn't what we're protecting here." he shook his head and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a stack of photos held together with rubber bands. "That is." Fury pointed at the people in the pictures as I unbound them. The top one was of my brother, Edward, and a woman in a white gown. On the back of the photograph, it said 'Eddy and Veronica wedding 1987'. I shuffled it to the back, looking at the next picture.

"Who is this?" I asked, looking down at the couple. The two seemed familiar and they were surrounded by four children.

"Your friend, Harry Mullins, and your cousin Lucinda." Fury replied.

"Lucy did always have a thing for redheads." I smiled sadly, tracing my finger over each of their faces. "Where did you get these?"

"Your family kept a box of things to give you whenever you were let out of chryo to help catch you up on what happened while you were asleep." Fury opened a drawer in his desk and lifted out an old shoebox with my name on it. "We're letting you off because we have more people willing and able to sacrifice themselves for the world. They're in large supply lately, so we don't need to preserve them. You don't have to watch the world grow old around you, now."

"What am I supposed to do?" I sighed, looking at the box.

"We're moving you to a response team. Hopefully, you'll show capability of being a team player. Considering Stark's relationship with his teammates, you may not even need to do that." he explained. "Just try not to be too independent. Your fellow agents are going to depend on you in the field and vis versa."

"You're really growing to be an old fart." I shook my head in amusement.

"Damn straight." Fury laughed. Geez, this adjusting shit was gonna be hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Sooo, I'm going to be at rehearsals and practices for a show I'm doing for most of the days for all of July. And I probably won't have time to write, but all at once will get inspiration and ideas. Nyeh. I'm tired from practice, so I'll cut to the chase.**

 **Slight Bruce Banner/Naomi Gale fluff here, but only because Naomi thinks it's fun to f*** around with him and be a constant bother and overall pest. HERE'S YOUR DAMN CHAPTER!**

* * *

I sat up, bolt straight and screamed in surprise. Hissing in annoyance, I reached for my alarm clock. I fumbled with it for a few minutes, trying to get the right button.

"Damn these new fangled technologies!" I growled, smashing my entire hand against the buttons repeatedly until it stopped buzzing. Setting the electric clock on my night stand, I groggily dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. S.H.I.E.L.D had provided me with an apartment and the long overdue paychecks from my time in fridge service. With some of the money, and help from a fellow agent, I bought a cellular device.

I rushed down the stairs and grabbed my jacket before heading out to my job. As I walked down the side walk, I took in the sights around me. Man, things have changed. Clothes, music, hair. Hell, people talk in damn near another language! Just the other day I had trouble ordering my coffee from a woman with purple hair at a diner! Granted, it was a fancy diner and she was probably speaking French, but still!

I halted in front of the doors of S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and sighed. Sometimes I'd get lost in my thoughts for so long that I'd end up where I was aiming to go. Then, there were times when I'd get lost physically. My fellow agents greeted me as I passed them on my way to the elevator. I entered it and punched the button to my floor, then stood in silence, awaiting my arrival. On the second floor, however, the elevator was stopped and a man stepped in. He had unruly brown curls and wore a lab coat over a purple button up.

"Hi." he exhaled. The poor guy looked exhausted as he hovered his finger over the buttons.

"Hey." I mumbled. His finger stopped over the button I'd pushed and he drew away from the keypad. As the doors closed, an automated voice came onto the coms.

"Bruce Banner, class 8. Access granted." it said. I glance at him through the corner of my eye. He was looking at me intensely.

"Do... I have something on my face?" I lingered on the first word, then turned my head to look at him. He raised his eyebrows slightly, shaking his head.

"No. Nothing. Sorry, I was thinking." Bruce apologized. I chuckled, nodding.

"I know the feeling. You zone out and go on a completely other plain in your mind and don't realize you're actually looking at a living thing until reality hits you." the elevator continued upward and Bruce looked at his feet smiling.

"Yeah, actually." he agreed. The doors to the elevator opened and we both stepped out. "Well, this is where I leave you. See ya." I wave, heading towards the examination room Fury assigned me to. Bruce stood there for a second, then awkwardly followed me. After a couple of seconds I glanced at him while we were walking. "Need something?" I asked.

"No." he shook his head and continued to walk with me. I rolled my eyes and scanned the door numbers, coming to a stop at #9. Banner also stopped there.

"Listen man, I don't know what's up but I've got a check-up so... I'll see you later." I whirled around, emphasizing that I had stuff to do.

"Good for you. I've got stuff to do too, so let's get this over with." Bruce softly nudged me to the side and opened the door, stepping inside and wrapping a stethoscope around his shoulders. I trailed after him and closed the door. "Please take a seat Miss..." he flipped through some papers. "Gale."

I silently sat on the table and slouched forward, awaiting my physical examination. The doc quietly fingered through a couple more documents before speaking. "Fury has briefed me, and I mean brief, on your file and relationship with SHIELD." he said, setting the papers down. "They say you're a hero."

"Yeah, more like a popsicle that does their chores, but whatever floats your boat man. I'm a hero who has things to do, pop culture to research, and a lot of new foods to try. Did you know they fry donuts now?" I counted on my fingers, smirking.

"Yep. Diabetes in one bite. Now say 'Ah'." he stood in front of me, holding a flashlight and a popsicle stick.

"Ah." I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out. Bruce looked around in my mouth for a bit, then tossed the stick. He glanced at the top paper once more before standing in front of me once more.

"You can disrobe in that bathroom." he gestured to a door. I hopped down from the table and was about to open the door when he added, "Oh, and pee in this cup while you're at it." he tossed me a plastic container. I grumbled and closed the door behind me. I did my business and exited the bathroom, holding up the sealed container.

"Here ya go, doc." I sighed. He turned around to grab the cup, but jumped and looked away covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to provide you with a gown." his voice cracked nervously.

"Listen man, you're a doctor so you've studied anatomy. And you're a dude. It's not like I've got anything you haven't seen before." I rolled my eyes. "Well, I mean I've got a couple scars, but that's about it." I set my leg on the table and pointed to one of said scars. Bruce shook his head and walked quickly over to the scales.

"Over here, please." he stared at the wall as I stepped onto the machine. Then an idea came to my mind. An awful, mischievous idea.

"Sure _thang_ , doc. Take me wherever you want me." I said, my accent heavy. His cheeks darkened and he furrowed his brows in frustration, writing down my weight.

"Okay, next your measurements and a blood sample and we're done." he sighed, his voice shaking. I hopped back onto the table, swinging my feet childishly. Bruce took my measurements, looking as if he were hyper focused to get through the ordeal. He jotted the numbers down and pulled out a syringe. "Right. Blood and done." he said, more to himself. I looked at the needle nervously.

"Can we save that for another time, doc? I know it's protocol or whatever, but ever since you guys put me through hell- what with all that poking and prodding to get me like this- I just don't handle needles all that well." I chuckled nervously.

"It'll be fine, just don't look at it and it'll be over in no time." he readied my arm for the god awful blood sample.

"And what, pray tell, do you suggest I look at!?" I snapped, eyeing the needle.

"Me. Take deep breaths and keep your eyes on me." Bruce looked into my eyes comfortingly. 'Damn, that's what I've been screaming since you told me to take my clothes off.' I thought goofily. I didn't like the guy much, I just wanted him to regret getting me as a patient. I felt a slight prick in my arm and I gasped in air, about to look down at the syringe.

"Eyes on me." he ordered firmly. He removed the needle and set the syringe next to the other DNA samples. "Thank you Miss Gale, you can dress and leave now."

"Aww, do I have to." I joked.

"Do you want me to give you a tetanus shot?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Sadist." I grumbled, snatching my clothes up and heading to the bathroom.

"Masochist!" he shot back as the door closed behind me. 'Touché' I thought, getting dressed. I exited the bathroom again, this time fully dressed and waved at Bruce.

"For the last god damn time, I will see you later." I sighed in faux exasperation, swinging the door to the hallway open.

"That a promise?" he asked as he walked by me, through the door.

'Oh hoho. Touché indeed.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **I JUST WATCHED CIVIL WAR HALF AN HOUR AGO AND DEAR JESUS MARY JOSEPH. I REALLY WANNA GET TO THAT PART OF THE TIME LINE SO I MIGHT BE UPDATING IN LARGE BURSTS. TONY WHY!? BUCKY WAIFU! STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE! VISION! WANDA! SCOTT! PETER! And I guess Clint was o.k too.  
**

 **Anyhow, here we go!**

* * *

The jet landed shakily. We were going on another retrieval mission. In my mind I considered it-

"GALE! GET MOVING, LET'S GO!" Dubrick yelled, motioning for me to exit the jet. Not at all what I expected when Fury said response team. I joined the other agents, rolling my eyes. I was once more a cadet, serving under an idiot with more power than brains. "Okay, group A, circle around the back and make your way in any way you can. Group B, take the fire escapes. I don't want anyone getting out without my say so. Groups C and D will surround the perimeter. Got it?" Agent Dubrick ordered, breaking the team into groups.

I rolled my eye, moving with the rest of group B to the back of the building. They all tried to silently find an entrance. I looked at the windows in disbelief. Sometimes people didn't notice the obvious. I hopped onto the dumpster and hoisted myself onto the edge of the window.

"Gale, what the hell are you doing?" an agent asked. I shook my head, ripping the pane off the window. The inside of the room was dark and it smelled strongly of gunpowder and mold. I make my way to the door, ready for any surprises. I leapt into the hallway and looked around. Empty. I stepped carefully, sneaking through the hallway. It was uncomfortably quiet. Laughter echoed off of the walls from further down the corridor.

I hugged the wall, edging towards the door that the laughter had come from. The door was cracked open slightly, so I peeked in. There were several men sitting in a circle around a table. The room seemed to be filled with crates and a small container with the SHIELD emblem on it sat on the table. Jesus, what was this, a bad 80's action movie? I should know. Silently, I propped my gun against the wall and tucked my hair behind my ear. Then, I fully opened the door and walked in.

The scruffiest of the men looked up at me. "You lost, girly?" he sneered, standing up and moving his jacket to show off his gun. I rolled my eyes, stepping closer to the table. All of the men stood up and a few pulled their guns out.

"Oh, put those away. I'm here on business." I waved at them. They didn't move. "Ah, I forgot. That's what you're afraid of... I've been sent here by my employers to offer you something for that case and its' contents." I nodded to the container on the table. The scruffiest of the scruffs motioned for the men to lower their weapons. He walked around the table to me and began to circle around me.

"And what, pray tell, do you have that would interest me?" he asked, picking up some of my hair off of my shoulder. I internally threw up.

"Well, if you really want to know..." I raised an eyebrow. The goons chuckled to themselves. "My first offer is to not kill all of you... Painfully." I said. The smiles left their faces immediately. "No? Alright. I suppose I could let most of you live." The man closest to me reached for his gun and kept his hand on it.

"Man, you guys drive a hard bargain. Okay. My final offer." I held my hands up defensively. "I injure all of you. And I'll even tell you how, so you feel that you can actually win!" I pointed to each of the men. "I'll fracture both of your ribs. You, I'll break your arm at the elbow. I'll bust _your_ nose and render you unconscious with a blow to the head." finally, I pointed to the scruffy guy. "And I'll punch you in your goddamn face."

The men rushed me. I slid under their arms, grabbing on of their guns and yanking it with so much force that the strap broke the man's arm while it came off. A fist connected with my side and I rammed my head backwards, busting open the attacker's nose. I swung around, hitting him across the head with the butt of the gun. Two of the goons ran at me, growling. I leapt upwards, swinging from one of their necks to kick the other in the ribs. The guy I was hanging from rammed me against the wall. I pushed back, digging my knees into his chest and throwing him to the ground.

Mr. Scruff N' Fluff held his gun up, pointing at me threateningly. "Who are your employers?" he hissed. I idly put my hair up in a ponytail and kicked a gun at his legs. He toppled over, shooting his gun in panic. I crossed over to him, kicking his side.

"Nick Fury, if you'd believe it. SHIELD wanted you guys to have a sliver of a chance to choose." I said. He grunted as my foot connected with his stomach.

"I thought you were going to punch me in my face." he whimpered. I narrowed my eyes, kneeling next to him and lifting him up by his shirt.

"You calling me a liar?" I asked, swinging my fist back and punching him square in the face. Just as I stood up and dusted my hands off, the rest of the 'response team' burst into the room.

Dubrick glared at me, taking in the room. "GALE!" he growled.

"Dubrick!" I exclaimed in faux happiness. He crossed to me.

"I should have you demoted for this." he hissed in my face. "You hear me? When we return to HQ, I'm going straight to the director and giving him a _long_ , _detailed_ report." he poked me in the collar bone.

"Ew, gross. I don't wanna know what you guys are going to do when we get back." I grimaced. Dubrick turned away, seething. A couple other agents retrieved the container, while some sedated and contained the criminals. We all loaded up in the jet and started our journey back to headquarters. Not even five minutes into the flight, I passed out.

* * *

I opened my eyes, the sleep ebbing away. Everyone was exiting the jet. I sat up, moving through the group. I stepped off the jet and was immediately confronted by someone.

"Come on." a familiar doctor said. His hair was a bit more groomed and he seemed less tired. Good for him. He was also without his white coat, leaving him in a grey dress shirt and his normal slacks.

"What? Why? I'm tired." I sighed. He nodded and walked briskly, looking back to make sure I was following.

"Yeah, because you're suffering from blood loss!" he gave a sharp laugh. I looked at my body in confusion, stepping into the medical room. Damn, he was right. There was a red stain on the front of my right shoulder. "Hurry up. Lay on the table." he pointed to the metal table quickly as he prepped tools.

"Uh, you sure you should be doing this alone?" I asked doubtfully, removing my uniform top. I lay on the table, the cold seeping through my tank top to my back. Dr. Banner nodded briefly, rolling a cart next to the table and rolling his sleeves up. He wiped my shoulder with cloth, raising his eyebrows at the wound. "What?" I looked at my shoulder, my eyes widening. The bullet had left a hole as big around as my thumb. It was bleeding profusely. Bruce grabbed a pair of tongs and dove them into my wound.

"SHIT!" I cried out, biting down on my hand. After a few seconds, the tip of the tongs reappeared with the cursed bullet. Bruce set them aside and cleaned the hole again before picking up a needle and thread. "No, no, no. Please, man!" I begged, looking at the needle fearfully. Bruce shook his head sternly, poking the needle into my skin. I jolted forward and he stumbled a bit, glaring at me.

"Naomi, you have to stay still or it will get worse!" he ordered. I shook my head, tears prickling at my eyes. Dear god, I was having some bad memories. Bruce's expression softened and he sat on the table, straddling me. His feet were holding my hands down and he was looking me in the eyes. "Just calm down. Deep breaths." he stated.

"I know you're trying to help and all, doc, but I don't think you're strong enough to hold me down." I chuckled, my breath shaking. "I might throw you off and hurt you."

"Then don't. And besides, I'm stronger than I look." Bruce looked at me over his glasses and returned to my wound. **(In my rush to type, I had typed that as 'mound' by accident and this had almost become a low key lemon. Bad VCT. Dirty minded hands)**

The needle dug into my skin and I screwed my eyes shut, digging my nails into the palms of my hands. Bruce was speaking words of encouragement, though I doubt he felt pity towards me. The guy probably thought I was just a quivering wimp. After six more excruciating minutes, Dr. Banner cut and tied the last stitch. He set the needle down and looked down at me in relief and exasperation.

"There. Not so bad, was it?" he smiled genuinely.

"Better than a tetanus shot, I suppose." I sighed, unclenching my hands, which Bruce released. I looked at them frowning.

"Let me see." he grumbled, shaking his head. I had left bloody scratches and cuts from my nails. Bruce got off of me and retrieved more disinfectant and medical swabs. He settled into a chair in front of me and I sat on the table as he tended to my hands, swinging my legs again like a child. I winced as the disinfectant sting my cuts.

"I don't get that." Bruce chuckled, glancing up at me.

"What?" I smirked.

"You don't realize you've been shot and are gushing blood, but you wince and cringe at needles and disinfectant." he replied, wrapping bandages onto my hands. I shrugged, sighing.

"Neither do I... You're hands are really rough." I commented. Bruce's expression turned slightly sheepish.

"Scientist and engineer hands." he tied the last bandage. "Sorry." he added, having accidentally brushed a bit of raw skin.

"It's fine." carefully, I moved my fingers individually to make sure I could still maneuver them. "My mom, when she was alive, would always have to wrap me up because I would get hurt a lot. She'd slap that last Band-Aid on and kiss it. 'A kiss always makes it better!' she would say. And I was so convinced that mom kisses were magic." I chuckled. Bruce smiled, nodding. He stood up leaning close to my shoulder, his face inches away from it. My mind shut down momentarily as I became aware of our close proximity. Just as I was about to do something about it, the door to the room opened and Nick Fury waltzed in.

"Am I interrupting something?" he inquired, raising a quizzical eyebrow. Bruce retracted from my shoulder, his nose having brushed it.

"No. I was just taking a closer look at the stitching job I did on Miss Gale. Making sure it won't reopen or leave a noticeable scar." Bruce shook his head. Fury smiled mischievously.

"You sure that was the only job you did on her?" he asked. Bruce laughed kindheartedly, but I flushed a bit.

"Oh my god, Nick, if you don't need anything then leave." I grumbled.

"I'm here to talk to you about Agent Dubrick's mission report." Fury's attitude switched from jokes to business in a heartbeat. I cursed under my breath.

"That dick has had it out for me ever since I joined his team!" I mumbled.

"He has a right to. A new enhanced soldier joins his squad and disobeys his orders, getting the job done faster and easier than his plan could have. He thinks you're after his job." Fury said defensively.

"Tell him I don't want his job! I've dealt with enough army douchebags in my lifetime, thanks." I retorted. Banner stifled a laugh.

"Naomi, this is the seventh time he's given me a report that refers to you negatively." Fury's frown deepens. "I need you to meet me tomorrow in the observation room for the ESC, got it?"

"Yeah." I sighed, watching him leave. Bruce escorted me to the elevator doors. He shook my hand, smiling sympathetically.

"Maybe after your appointment with the director you would want to get some lunch to calm your nerves?" he asked.

"That'd be great, thanks." I nodded as the doors closed. I looked down at my hand and laughed to myself. There was a scrape piece of paper with a phone number on it.

* * *

 **I THOUGHT THE LAST ONE WAS GOING TO BE THE LAST, BUT NOPE. NO IDE WHAT I'M DOING WITH MY LIFE. BRUCE/NAOMI MIGHT BE MY NEW FAVORITE MARVEL SHIP. OTP? NOTP? FACK IT.**


	6. Chapter 6

I followed Fury through SHIELD headquarters. He said that there was accompany him to the observation room.

"What the hell am I supposed to do here?" I asked as he opened a door. He said nothing, only smiliing mischieviously at me. I rolled my eyes and entered the observation room. There were three people relaxing. One was standing with his back to me while reading a file, and the other two were sitting on a couch. "Nigel, how's it going?" I looked at the agent.

"Same old, same old." he replied. I turned my head to the second person on the couch, who was beginning to stand up.

"Barton! Jesus, it's been ages!" I chuckled, high fiving him.

"Yeah, I heard you were relieved from Chryo duty." he chuckled. I nodded, pointing my thumb at Fury and making circles with my pointer finger.

"Ahem." Fury cleared his throat. I immediately turned around, my hand at my side.

"This is her?" the man who was reading looked up at me, then at Fury, who nodded. He raised his eyebrows and straightened up. Now that he wasn't leaning against the table, I could see that he was a good three or four inches taller than me. "Steve Rogers." he held out his hand. My eyes widened and I stiffened, saluting.

"Sir!" I exclaimed in surprise, my face turning into stony seriousness. This was Captain America! The leader of the Avengers and the first real Superhero. And an American soldier all around. Captain Rogers raised a quizzical eyebrow at Fury, chuckling.

"At ease soldier." he smiled. I lowered my arm, looking around nervously. "Let's try this again." he added, kindly. "Hi, I'm Steve Rogers." once more, he extended his hand to me. The strong urge to run laps was tugging at my legs, but I refrained.

"Naomi Gale." I sighed, shaking his hand. Behind me, I could hear Nigel's stifled laughter. "Shut up before I punch you, Mclauson. You're just as much of a fangirl as I am." I said over my shoulder. Nigel's face reddened and he cleared his throat awkwardly. When I returned my gaze to Captain Rogers, he was looking at the floor, scratching the back of his neck and his face was scarlet.  
I almost squealed 'Awww' out loud, but I stifled the noise and it ended up sounding like someone had stepped on my toe.

"Wow, I haven't seen this much blushing since Thor walked through the lab in his skivvies." a familiar voice said from the door. Annoyed, I looked at the source of the remark.

"Anthony Stark, you little shit!" I grumbled jokingly.

"Lan-" Steve slapped his hand to his mouth before he could finish whatever he was going to say.

"Good to see you too, Naomi." Anthony rolled his eyes.

"You've grown." I crossed over to him and ruffled his hair. "Last time I saw this kid, he was just a scrawny, awkward teenager! Innit that right, Anthony?" I pinched his cheeks.

"My name is Tony, and no. I was never an awkward teen, I was cool." he recoiled from my granny love.

"Pfft, as if! This kid got shoved in so many lockers, he became magnetic." I looked at the others, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not a kid! Fury, what the hell is she doing here? You didn't tell me she'd be here." Tony complained, pointing his finger at me.

"I told you that we'd be evaluating an agent and re-assigning their a rank." Director Fury smirked.

"Wait, what?" my smiled faded.

"You're getting re-ranked, since you don't really listen to the protocol of the rank you're in now." he looked accusingly at me. I shrunk slightly, laughing nervously.

"It's not my fault those doors didn't open. I simply wanted to go to a new floor." I mumbled, looking away grumpily.

"Wait, are you the one who tore the doors off of the elevator?" Barton asked, laughing his ass off when I nodded. "Man, that's great!"

Fury rolled his eye and motioned for me to go into the environment simulation chamber. The door closed behind me and the metal plates shifted, changing the room into a forest. The buzzer sounded, signifying that the simulation had begun. I crouched by a tree, listening. Gunfire and shouting was coming from deeper in the forest. I ran from tree to tree, getting closer to the ruckus. Suddenly, I broke into a clearing. There were trucks and tents, most of which were on fire, and men were firing guns at each other.

"Would be nice to know what side I'm on." I grumbled, my eyes darting around the glowing battlefield. My gaze rested on a man rapid firing arrows at the soldiers on the other side of the clearing. "Barton, of course." I chuckled lightly. Fury programed in one of the only people I really trusted. I nodded, sprinting to one of the trucks, rolling on the ground and knocking one of the enemies over. He went flying backwards and his gun landed in front of me. I grabbed it and shot at a truck on the farthest side of the clearing. It exploded, sending many of the snipers that were shooting at us flying. Barton jumped off of his perch and landed next to me, shooting at the gunners.

"You got the melee?" he asked, knocking another arrow.

"When don't I?" I scoffed, shoving the butt of the gun into a man's face enthusiastically. As I said that, enemies flooded in from the tree line and surrounded me. I pulled one by his wrist, flinging him around and knocking others over, and letting him go flying. Pain spread through my spine as someone kicked me. "Bitch! That hurt!" I spat in defiance, swinging around and punching the guy in the nose. Barton and I were slowly being pushed towards a ravine with a dangerous amount of rocks in it. I kicked someone in the chest and they fell into their comrades. While they recovered, I picked up a large tree branch and ran at another group of men. They tumbled backwards, grunting. I set the heavy branch on them and returned to Barton's side. The few straggler's had run away and nobody else, nobody conscious at least, was on the battlefield.

"Excellent job, cadet. You should join the military or something." a voice accompanied by the sound of clapping came from behind a truck. A tall, scruffy man stepped out from behind it and prowled towards us.

"The new head of HYDRA." Clint growled to me, readying an arrow.

"Don't insult me with those toys, you fool. I'm not here to kill _you_. I'm simply here for _her_." he gave me a sickening grin. I took a few steps forward.

"Naomi-" Clint objected.

"It's fine, Barton. I've got this." I waved him off. "No weapons. It's not very sportsman like." I glared at him.

"You mean you'll put down your gun and I'll put down my crowbar and we'll just try to kill each other like civilized people?" the head of HYDRA sneered.

"I could just kill you now, if you'd like." I raised the gun that now held no ammunition. He shrugged, tossing the crowbar aside. I did the same with the gun and raised my fists. I ran at him, swinging my fist halfheartedly. As expected, he dodged his head the other way. I put all my strength into my knee as I jammed it upwards into his ribs, wrapping my arm around his neck. I swung around him, falling downwards into a full on body slam. He picked himself up with me still hanging on his back from his neck and reached back, digging his hands into my suit and pulling me forwards over his head. Air left my lungs as his fist slammed into my stomach.

"Naomi!" Barton called. I saw him pull back an arrow, about to let it loose. Then the sound of a gunshot rang through my ears. Barton's chest jerked back suddenly as he dropped his bow and toppled backwards over the cliff side.

"No!" I screamed, swinging my head upward and into the man's nose. He stumbled backwards and I bounded closer to the cliff. A hand shot up, latching onto the edge, and was soon joined by another.

"Naomi, grab him!" Clint yelled, referring to the villain. I turned my head to see said man cackling and walking triumphantly away.

"What a cliché problem! Will the hero save the friend? Or perhaps go after the bad guy?" he gave another sharp laugh. I stared wide eyed from him to Barton, who was starting to slip. Both were a yard or two away. I glared darkly at the man, who had his hand firmly on the handle of a vehicle. Quickly, I leapt back, going over the edge of the ravine and shot Clint's grappling hook into the air. I landed next to the SHIELD agent and grabbed hold of him. The wire pulled us up and over the cliff and I set Barton down.

"You let him go." Barton breathed out, wincing at the gunshot wound in his shoulder.

"Do you really think I'd jeopardize a mission just to save your sorry ass? Wow, how narcissistic." I shook my head. "No, I'm far too professional for that." I scoffed as the wire of the grappling hook pulled the head of HYDRA across the ground towards me. The hook had wrapped around his legs and caught in the hem of his pants.

"How in the hell did you even do that?" Clint looked at me in bewilderment.

"I lifted this off of you while we were fighting side by side." I shrugged, kicking our prisoner in the face and knocking him out. Just as the lights went out for him, they came on for me. The room was once again bright and made of metal. I waited by the door, waiting for it to slide open. As it did, I could hear talking from the observation room. I stepped in just as Fury was saying something.

"You did good." Steve congratulated me from his place, leaning against the glass window into the ESC.

"Yeah, my only problem is that she won't save me unless she can get the bad guy too." Clint chuckled, taking a drink of his coffee.

"One of my problems is that she makes witty comments. We can't have anyone on the team who does the wit and sarcasm stuff, that's my thing." Anthony crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"It was mine first." I sang, flicking his nose.

"I'm older." he narrowed his eyes. Yes, it was true. Technically, he was older than me.

"I was born first." I shot back. "And I have pictures of little Anthony Stark." as I added this, Tony's face paled slightly.

"Well, I think we have a winner." Clint clapped me in the shoulder. I smirked triumphantly.

"Agent Gale, you are dismissed for now. I'll call you back when I need you." Fury ordered.

"'Course you will. That's the only reason you boys ever call me back. You know, sometimes I'd like to have an actual first date before doing favors for people." I sighed, closing the door behind me and walking down the hall to the elevator. The door was back in order and not a single scratch remained. _'Maybe if I get a higher rank, I won't have to tear the doors open to go where I want_.' I thought peacefully as the elevator descended. ' _Just maybe_.'


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey there, Doc." I greeted, sitting on the table Bruce was working at intently.

"Naomi." he nodded absentmindedly, his mind on his work and nothing more. I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs.

"Notice anything different about me? Like, I don't know, a new air of authority?" I pretended to inspect my nails and stretched out my leg.

"No... did you get a new hair cut?" Bruce's gaze flickered up momentarily, then returned to his project.

"Bruce!" I whined in exasperation. "You promised we could hang out after my meeting with Fury! And you need to take the possibly newest Avenger out for lunch!" I crossed my arms.

"What?" Bruce's head shot up and he looked at me in happy confusion. "He made you an Avenger!?"

"Maybe? I don't know, Fury and the others haven't decided yet." I shrugged. Bruce picked me up from the table and led me out of the room by my hand.

"This deserves celebration. I'm taking you out for the best cup of coffee you'll ever have." Bruce said. As the elevator doors closed, I chuckled at his excitement. We stand in companionable silence before the elevator doors open again.

"Hey Steve." Bruce smiled. Captain Steve Rogers was standing there, looking from me to Bruce and to our hands, which apparently were still holding each other.

"Sir!" my hand jolted upward without my consent to salute, but it made painful contact with my boob. "Ow, shit!" I hissed, holding my right breast in my hand and leaning down a bit.

"Oh my god, Naomi are you alright?" Bruce's face reddened as he placed his hand on my back. His hand had probably brushed my chest. Not like he hadn't seen me naked. I nodded, wincing as I straightened. Steve stood awkwardly near the corner of the elevator, trying to hold back a smile.

"Are your stitches alright? You didn't tear them open, did you?" Bruce asked, trying to inspect my shoulder.

"Shit, Banner I don't know! If they held up through the battle simulator, then they held up from that!" I shrugged and immediately regretted it from the pain shooting into my arm.

"Battle simulator!?" Bruce exclaimed.

"Yeah, like an actual mission, but with holograms." I nodded, gripping at my shoulder. Bruce reached for my shirt and pulled the neck of it off the side of my shoulder.

"I can't believe you would do that without consulting me first." he grumbled.

"Fury told me to." I defended myself. Bruce fumbled with the bandage for a moment, finally managing to get a look at my stitches.

"Oh no, Naomi... They're all torn out. Looks like I'm going to have to stitch you back up." he sighed.

"WHAT!?" I pulled away, scrambling to hide behind Captain Rogers. Bruce broke into laughter.

"I'm joking, Naomi. They're fine. Maybe a couple of bleeding suture points, but you'll be fine." Bruce leaned against the elevator wall. Steve looked over his shoulder.

"Hello, again." the captain raised an eyebrow.

"Hi." I waved nervously. "How'd the rest of the meeting go?"

"Well they say I'm not supposed to talk about it, but," his Brooklyn accent was heavy. "let's just say that you made a good impression." Steve offered me a kind smile. I smiled in relief and slipped out from behind him.

"So, where are we eating, Doc?" I asked, nudging Bruce with my shoulder.

"A café that I go to to relax." he replied, looking down at me. "Then, maybe back to my office so I can get back to looking at the stitching job I did on you yesterday." Bruce attempts a sultry wink but it ends up being insanely forced and goofy and both Steve and I break into a fit of giggles.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mind if I join you guys for lunch? I'm starving and I have no idea what places are actually restaurants or random shops." the Captain chuckled lightheartedly.

"It would be an honor, sir!" I exclaimed as the doors slid open again. Bruce lead the way out and drove us to the café. Captain Rogers and I stood back awkwardly as Bruce ordered a complicated drink.

"Any idea what he's saying?" Captain Rogers asked. I jumped, then shook my head.

"Nope." I shoved my hands in my pockets. "I'm probably just gonna grab a normal cup of joe or some sweet tea."

"Me too." he smiled and we both stepped up to order. "One coffee, black, please."

"And an iced tea with a muffin." I added, handing the cashier my money.

"I can take care of that." Captain Rogers objected.

"When hell freezes over, sir. I don't think I'm ready for my boss to start buying me meals yet." I scoffed and followed Bruce to a table.

"You guys wait here, I've got to use the restroom." Bruce excused himself and left. We sat at the table in a tense silence. What was I supposed to say to this guy? He was so cool and I was so... me.

"So, Vietnam." Captain Rogers mused.

"Oh uh, yeah." I sighed, recalling the war.

"Seen a lot of battles?" he asked. I scoffed and nodded, narrowing my eyes bitterly at the tabletop. "You lose any people?" he tilted his head, furrowing his brow. I looked up at him, dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be prying-"

"No, no, it's fine." I stopped him. "I- uh- I actually had a strong dislike at the time for everyone else in the war. I felt like they were only there because they were drafted or failed out of school and had nothing else to lose. Hell, I didn't give two shits about anyone on that field." I paused, feeling sick that I had been so hateful towards the world. "B-but now that I look back, they had everything to lose. Their lives, their families, their country. They really cared about all that and they were willing to fight for love and liberty. I volunteered to fight because I was underestimated and I wanted to defy social boundaries, and I didn't care what happened to me. Funny how people change, huh Captain?" I mumbled. Captain Rogers looked at me, his expression heavy with concern. He opened his mouth to say something, but Bruce set a tray laden with our orders onto the table.

"Hey, sorry to keep you guys waiting. Did you discuss anything interesting while I was gone?" Bruce inquired, handing us our drinks. "You two alright? You look like you've been to a funeral."

"Might as well have been," I took a large gulp of iced tea. "I just buried my past. Let's not try digging it up anymore, okay?" I chuckled dryly, trying to fight the guilt I felt rising in my throat, and took another long drink of tea.  
-

"Thanks for taking me out to lunch, Doc." I shrugged my jacket on. Bruce nodded in acknowledgement and got into his car. Turned out the Cap and I lived close to the café. We waved goodbye to Bruce.

"Since we work together now and live so close to each other, do you want to carpool sometime?" Captain Rogers suggested.

"Uh, I usually walk or take a cab. I don't own a vehicle." I admitted.

"That's fine. We can take a cab tomorrow, if that's alright. My bike is still at H.Q." he shrugged. "And I suggest you get well rested today. Fury assigned me to teach you and keep you in line, considering we're pretty similarly built and trained."

"Oh, alright. Good luck with the keeping me in line, sir." I chuckled.

"First order as your mentor, stop calling me 'sir'. I may technically be your superior, but I'm also your team mate. Titles are out of the question unless they are 'friend', 'mentor', or 'acquaintance'. Are we clear?" he looked at me sternly.

"Crystal, uh-" I paused, unsure what to say.

"You can call me Steve." Steve smiled kindly, holding his hand out. "Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow." I nodded, shaking his hand.


End file.
